


Like An Earthquake

by andlightplay



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Competence Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andlightplay/pseuds/andlightplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5102.html?thread=5464302#t5464302">kinkmeme</a>:</p>
<p>   <i>Nothing gets Tony hotter than someone who is good - insanely good - at what they do. When he sees his partner in action, he has to resist the urge to drag them away and have his wicked way with them. Tony/Pepper (um, him giving her oral in her office? yes please)</i></p>
<p>*arrives <a href="http://andlightplay.livejournal.com/43411.html">two years late</a> without even a Starbucks*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like An Earthquake

“Well then gentlemen, it’s been a pleasure doing business with you,” Pepper finishes, the slightest upward curve of her mouth betraying her amusement. She stands, and the rest of the board follow suit belatedly a second or so later, still looking faintly shellshocked and/or bewildered at what they’d just agreed to.

“Bravo Miss Potts, you are truly an inspiration to us all,” Tony says cheerfully, giving her a brief round of applause, and loops an arm around her waist. “This meeting is adjourned, thank you all for coming, please excuse us but there is an urgent matter to attend to.”

“There is?” Pepper asks in an undertone as he propels her out of the room. “Tony, what are you-?”

“Hush, there is, trust me, very urgent,” Tony assures her, breezing past her secretary with a “Not to be disturbed, thank you,” and a smile, and closes her office door firmly behind them.

“ _Tony_ -” Pepper starts, wary, and Tony shakes his head, puts a finger to her lips, pulls his sunglasses off and kisses her.

“You- Tony, this is very nice - and unexpected! - but I have-”

“Shhh, it’s okay, I promise, I know, I won’t keep you, I just-” Tony reassures her, gently urging her backwards until she bumps into the desk, “you _blindsided_ them Pep, did you see their faces? I never would’ve-” and he urges her up with his hands on her thighs while she bites her lip to hide her grin. “You _broke _them, okay, they are gonna be _traumatized_ , they’re gonna need _therapy_ -”__

__“Tony,” Pepper says, hands on his shoulders and looking right at him, amused and fond and exasperated all at once, “this is all very flattering, but what is this, what are you-”_ _

__“Has anyone ever told you,” Tony says by way of reply, folding down to his knees and slipping her shoes off as he goes, one in each hand, “that you are extremely hot when you’re steamrolling over other people’s terrible horrible no good very bad utterly appalling ideas?” Pepper just blinks at him, so he sets her shoes down (they’re Louboutins, okay, you don’t just throw them away) and slides his hands up her thighs, gathering up her skirt as they go._ _

__“You-” Pepper says, a little stunned, “Tony, we _can’t_ , I have a meeting, I-”_ _

__“Not for another fifteen minutes you don’t,” Tony says, leaning in, nuzzling at the lacy tops of her stockings, and Pepper makes a helpless little noise. He looks up at her and she stares back at him, eyes wide, fingers curled over the edge of the desk, and he turns his head to nip at the strip of exposed skin between stocking and underwear._ _

__“ _Tony_ ,” she says, wavering just a little, and he presses in closer, licks along the edge of her panties, right in the hollow of her inner thigh, and she makes a noise he knows she’ll never let him call a whimper and curls both legs over his shoulders._ _

__He can smell her now, musky-rich and turned on, and he chases it, the fabric of her underwear soft against his nose and mouth as he breathes her in, pushes his tongue against the material and feels it shift, slick, while Pepper makes a choked-off noise and presses her thighs in tighter around his head. He hums, smug, and the breath punches out of her, hips tilting up in invitation. Tony obliges, lets her lean back on her arms and gets his hands up under her skirt to get her panties off, dragging them down until she shifts just enough to get one leg free and he can slip them off, and then he hooks his fingers in the waistband of her skirt and tugs her forward to meet him._ _

__Muscles jump against his cheeks as his beard tickles her inner thighs, and she only manages to half-stifle the sound she makes as he presses his tongue flat against her and licks up to her clit in one swift stroke. She’s already wet enough to smear across his mouth, and he can’t resist repeating the move a couple more times just to feel her getting wetter with each pass of his tongue. He can feel the tension in her legs though, knows they’re running out of time, and as amazing as it would be to make her sit through a meeting still wet enough to soak through her skirt, she would be mortified, and that's an emotion Tony tries not to elicit from the people he sleeps with. At least, not the ones he wants to stick around._ _

__He drags his tongue all the way up along her cunt, taking the way her hips snap forward when he gets to her clit as incentive and settling there, sucking briefly at it and feeling her fingers bunch helplessly in his hair. He uncurls both hands from her waistband so he can get them in the arch of her back, spread across the wings of her hips to keep her close as he licks across her clit, broad fast strokes with the flat of his tongue. She's got her legs crossed behind his head now, pinning him in place as if she thinks there's anywhere else he'd rather be, and her hand slides bonelessly out of his hair so she can lean back on her elbows, head thrown back, trying to muffle the little whining sounds she makes on every exhale in hitching gasps._ _

__Her heels press against his spine, urging him closer still as she fucks herself against his mouth, his tongue, urgent and ungraceful, and he keeps going, steady, constant, like a metronome, as she curls her fingers against the desk, nails catching at the surface, and chants his name, breathless and ragged. Her hips buck in his grasp, thighs trembling against his cheeks, and for endless seconds she's electric and wild in his hands, surging up against him, a closed loop that catches him offguard and leaves him shaking._ _

__She doesn't like him to linger unless they're going for round two so he backs off when she stops rocking up into his mouth, dips down lower to lap up the wetness seeping into her rucked-up skirt, gentle but still mindful of the tremours that run through her at the brush of his beard. She takes a deep breath, shaky, then releases it, and pushes herself up to vertical, stroking both hands through his hair._ _

__"Tony, Tony oh my god, you- that was- oh my _god_."_ _

__He turns his head just slightly to kiss her inner thigh, then dots more up the curve of it until he can rest his head against the skin just above her knee, blinking drowsily up at her. She giggles and strokes her fingers lightly over the dampness of his beard, thumbs over the slickness of his mouth, then reaches behind her for the box of tissues she keeps on the corner of the desk._ _

__"Do you-?" she asks as he stands and wipes his mouth, and he licks his lips, tastes the earthy tang of salt._ _

__"Ah, no."_ _

__" _Well_ ," she teases, smug, wriggling forward off the desk and unfurling her skirt. "Isn't _that_ the compliment, Mr Stark."_ _

__He passes her her panties, and she grins as she pulls them back on. "Always a pleasure to gratify you, Ms Potts."_ _

__"Hmm," Pepper agrees mischievously, stepping back into her shoes. "Well, _I_ have a twelve o'clock. I will very definitely," she steps in close and kisses him, one hand cupping briefly over the front of his pants and making him suck in a breath, oversensitive, "be seeing you later." Her tongue flicks out over her lips and then she's gone, and Tony sags back into one of the chairs. If he was ten years younger he'd be halfway hard again already but fortunately, in this instance, he isn't._ _

__Instead, he gets to go back home and wait for later._ _

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from "Lucky Strike" by Maroon 5, which was always the unofficial soundtrack to this fic.
> 
> _"You're such a motivator, gotta get your way_   
>  _So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir_   
>  _You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game_   
>  _Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her_
> 
> _And I can't wait another minute_   
>  _I can't take the look she's giving_   
>  _Your body rocking, keep me up all night_   
>  _One in a million_   
>  _My lucky strike."_


End file.
